Bizarro (Justice League Action)
Bizarro is the result of a botched attempt to clone Superman. The imperfect clone ended up with opposite logic, limited intelligence and a nearly limitless capacity for being unpredictable. Some of his powers were even the opposite of Superman. Instead of heat vision, Bizarro has ice vision. Not necessarily evil, Bizarro was still a nuisance with super powers. While on her way to a meeting at the Watchtower, Wonder Woman ran into Bizarro by accident in Metropolis. She suddenly wound up on a date with him at a mini golf course. Bizarro talked about joining the Justice League but she got him to accept a wager. If she won, he would back off. Regardless of who won, she planned to ditch him at "Mount Rushmore". Wonder Woman invited Bizarro to play ahead of her while she called up the League to inform them she would be late. Bizarro swung and hit the cap off a pyramid, a windmill, a hole then the ball left the city. Bizarro called hole in hundred and flew off after the ball. Bizarro and Wonder Woman, mostly Bizarro, paused to eat. They sat at a table loaded with burgers and fries. As Bizarro scarfed several burgers, Wonder Woman couldn't help but be amused with his French Fries mustache. Wonder Woman's phone received an alert for a priority one emergency meeting which was actually transmitted by Amazo as part of his trap. Bizarro wanted to help but Wonder Woman stated the League needed a hero who could think on his feet. After she left, Bizarro replied he didn't understand. He pondered what to do then got an idea to get the smartest hero in the galaxy to help. Bizarro took off into space. Bizarro found Space Cabbie while he was on his way to pick up a fare on Alpha Centurion, wrapped him up in blanket, then flew all the way back to the Watchtower. Just as Amazo was about to prepare for the arrival of the other Leaguers when Bizarro crashed through the Watchtower and greeted everyone. Superman face palmed and declared it just got worse. Amazo was confused and demanded to know who they were. Amazo learned Cabbie wasn't a super genius and tossed him. Bizarro saved Cabbie and grabbed his leg in mid-air. Bizarro wondered if that meant Amazo was smarter than Cabbie. Amazo ordered him to quit talking gibberish then scanned and duplicated his powers. Bizarro corrected Amazo that he was Bizarro, not a creature. He attacked and shoved Amazo through a wall. While they fought, Batman instructed Cabbie to go downstairs to the lab and turn off the energy circuit switch so the transmitting recalling the other Leaguers would stop. Bizarro believed he could still win the fight but Amazo duplicated his ice vision and froze him. Amazo sought out Cabbie but Bizarro followed and landed on the android. Amazo used heat vision on Bizarro then taunted Cabbie for trying to foil his plans. Bizarro tossed him into a wall and gave chase. Soon after, Amazo spilled out then took an uppercut. Amazo generated a giant construct of himself from his duplicated Green Lantern ring and grabbed Bizarro. Bizarro declared he wouldn't stop trying to win. Amazo's duplication power eventually betrayed. In addition to powers, he also absorbed the way his victims thought. Bizarro's backwards logic proved too difficult for Amazo's computer brain to process and he began to short circuit. Amazo accused Cabbie of knowing this would happen all along. Bizarro reaffirmed Cabbie was the smartest man in the galaxy. Amazo asked for an autograph then his head began to scramble and spark. Bizarro found it pretty and asked whose super power that was. Amazo overloaded and went offline. Bizarro bid him farewell and admitted he was funny. In the aftermath, Wonder Woman pointed out Bizarro saved them and they didn't have any choice but to invite him to join the League. Superman admitted Bizarro's heart was in the right place even if he was a little bit backward. Batman keyed in on 'backward' and got an idea. He approached Bizarro with the intent to induct him and swear him in. All he had to do was stay still while he was sworn in. Bizarro said 'no way', held out his hand, and flew away, stating he wasn't going anywhere. Batman declared their problem was solved. Category:DC Universe Category:Kryptonian Category:Clones Category:Kidnapper Category:Space Adaption Category:Space Travel Category:Justice League Category:Neutral Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Super Hero Category:Bizarros Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Male Category:Building Buster